Cleaner's Love
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Mikan's best friend just left her. For money and EUROPE! Now she's a maid for a group of guys! Man, what's going on! Thank God there's one girl in the household that can help poor her.


_My fourth Gakuen Alice story. Seriously! I'm going to try to write about another paring soon! I Promise! Please enjoy reading. It's going to be __Mikan's P.O.V. for the whole chapter._

* * *

"What? Are you serious Hotaru?" I cried at the top of my lungs early in the morning. She slapped me upside the head. I groaned in pain.

"Your too loud in the morning, idiot. And I'm just be transferred to Europe, not outer space." My bet friend and roommate, Hotaru Imai, softly murmured with no expression on her face at all. Tears pooled in my eyes, I pouted.

"Then let me come with you!" I yelled more than asking. Tears streamed down my face. "You know I can't, can't, _**CAN'T **_live by myself! And with my job, I can't pay rent by myself!" I showed her my waitress outfit.

"Then work it out. I worked my job out." She replied.

"You took the job for the money!" I screamed. Hotaru continued packing her things.

"And to get away from you a bit. Seriously, you give me a headache _**everyday**_. Listen, if it'll make you happy, I'll come by once a month to see how your doing. Okay? Bye Mikan." Hotaru smiled a bit. She walked out the door. I collapsed to my knees crying like a little baby.

"H-Hotaru! What about that promise!" I yelled out to her, but unfortunately, she didn't hear me. My head softly went down to the ground. Tears now raced down my face hard. I grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed right into it.

After a few good minutes, I stopped crying. I gathered my strength to get up. I staggered towards a nearby bathroom in the small apartment. I looked in the mirror, "I look horrible…" was the only thing I managed to laugh. I splashed cold water on my face, and ventured back into my living room. I sat at on the comfy couch, and fell fast asleep.

_Flashback (Or dream)_

"_Hotaru! Hotaru! You have to promise me something!" _

"_Yeah? What's that, idiot?"_

"_We have to live together when were adults! You know, rent an apartment together?" I smiled happily. Hotaru only looked at me with the same bored look._

"_Why would we do that?"_

"_Cause you're my best friend, and I'm your best friend! And plus, were are a pair together! Don't you agree?"_

"_I guess so…"_

"_Promise me something Hotaru! Promise me that you'll never leave me!"_

"_I promised Mikan-Chan."_

_End of Flashback_

"Why the hell can't you live up to your damn promises?" I screamed within my mind. I managed to wake myself up from the nightmare. "Hotaru…" I whispered. I sat up from my chair, with dazed eyes, I grabbed the newspaper.

_**Roommate Wanted!**_

_**Xxxx at xxxxx Road**_

_**9 other tenants**_

_**Rent: $100.00**_

_**Job: Clean and Cook**_

_**Someone who is caring, gentle, and can work under any condition please take up the offer. **_

_**We well decide who shall be our roommate by June 14, 2010.**_

_**Please Drop by!**_

"That would… be tomorrow…" I muttered to myself. Tomorrow morning I staggered to my dresser and got changed. I walked over to the destination. Some girl with curly green hair opened the door and ran inside, I shyly walked inside.

"Next." A guy's voice penetrated the house.

"N-Natsume… try to be considerate… Thank you so much for applying. We'll consider.. Um… your ability to work in this house." A kinder softer woman's voice replied after the male's, A girl came into the big room I was in, and worse of all, she was crying.

"Dammit! Dammit! Why couldn't choose me? So what if I can't cook or clean? What am I… a housewife?" The girl cursed, noticing that I was in the room alongside with her. "Damn, and you think you could do the job? Try, you bitch!" She pushed me hard out of her way, strangely, I didn't fight back.

"Um… are you the final girl?" The soft tender girl voice from before asked me. I managed to smiled.

"Why yes I am." I tried my best not to cry again.

"Don't worry about that girl. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Girls like that are stuck-up snobs that think they could do anything that they want. But, hey, you look promising." A blonde male appeared with the girl. "I hope you aren't hurt."

"Don't worry about it… I don't mind at all." I murmured trying to make a good impression on my application.

"Is there another one?" The same muscular voice I heard before ask. The two kind people pointed me towards the room the voice came from. I walked towards the room, and behold hot guys galore. There was about six cute guys in the same room. Two guys were playing a game on the television. Two other guys were playing something that looked like baseball. One was sitting in a comfy looking chair staring right at me with a little boy in his lap. Finally an older male, that looked like to be the girl's father, came into the room with drinks. I smiled at the huge family here.

"Your all related to each other?" I managed to say.

"Shut up an' sit, stupid girl." The boy sitting yelled. His cold attitude towards me reminded me of Hotaru. I sat down obediently, so that way I wouldn't mess this up. "Alright let's start with the basics. What's your name, age, and occupation? If you have one." He glanced directly in my eyes.

'I'm Mikan Sakura, 24. And my occupation is a waitress at Juice Gardens." I smiled nicely at the rude man. His crimson red eyes searched around me.

"For Real? I love going to that place sometimes!" I heard one of the boys yell.

"Ah yes-" I replied.

"Shut it. Pay attention to me. Next question. Do you clean or cook at your job at all?" He asked me.

"A-Ah. Yes." I tried my best to keep smiling. The girl came up from behind me.

"Stop smiling so much miss… You look like your about to burst!" She smiled, almost cracking up. Realizing that I was straining the smile too much, I slapped my face a bit so that my cheeks would wake up.

"Ugh. Just clean already. Boys." The man moaned. He snapped his fingers and the males messed up one part of the room badly. I gasped to how much damage they could do in one minute. "Clean it. Now." He demanded. Like an obedient dog, I walked over to the spot and cleaned everything up. Everyone's eyes were peering onto me. I ran out of breath after I was done.

"Here you are." I showed them the spot. Most of the people gaped at the clean spot; like they never saw the carpet before. Of course, the man and the kid looked unimpressed.

"Good. Now go to the kitchen and make us something good." He smiled deviously. (No, this wasn't supposed to be a sexist joke or something.) Again, I did what I was told and came back with a plate of cookies.

"I hope you didn't mind, but I used the oven." I said, he rapidly took a cookie. I smiled at his childish behavior. I gave a cookie to the little boy. "Be careful, it's piping hot." He glanced at the man, the male nodded in approval. Then the other males ran by and picked up a cookie as if they hadn't had food in days.

"Exceptional." He murmured, the other men stared at him like he was crazy. "You shall be living here, ya' got me? Starting tomorrow your cooking, cleaning, and helping everyone with their needs; especially me. I'm Natsume Hyuuga; your master." Everyone glanced looks with each other and screamed in joy.

"Thank god! I couldn't take much of this!" A bald man yelled out.

"Yeah, living on Bagel Bites and stuff like that isn't so healthy." A blonde nerd smiled.

"Who **cares** about Bagel Bites? We got a maid now! This is awesome!" A spiky haired boy jumped in glee.

"But.. .I liked those bagel bites…" A black spiky haired older man yelled out.

"Um.." The older man before came up to me. "W-Welcome to our home. Natsume and Aoi are both my children; everyone else is Natsume's friends. Usually I work nonstop, so I usually can't cook and clean all the time. And please excuse Natsume's bad attitude. He's usually cold around women your age." He tried to smile.

"Don't worry Mr. Hyuuga, I wasn't too deeply frightened by Natsume's attitude." I gave him a smile of reassurance. He sighed happily. "Now, why don't you go to bed? You look awfully tired." He widened his eyes.

"T-Thank you so much but…" He started.

"Father… She's right. You look like your about to pass out. Don't over work yourself. Go to bed." The girl, maybe Aoi, smiled at him.

"Thank you Aoi. Goodnight everyone." Mr. Hyuuga smiled; he ventured upstairs and I heard a door slam gently.

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume's sister and Mr. Hyuuga's daughter. You're a lucky girl, I must say. Most girls don't pass Natsume's expectations. Now, don't you need to hurry home and move here?" She smiled ever so pleasantly. I looked outside the window, and it was getting dark.

"I'll be back." I murmured. All the guys stared at me weirdly. "What?"

"By yourself? In the dark? Your not afraid to get raped?" Most of the boys said out bluntly. I forgot about that one part, and started to worry. "Whoever is the last guys to say not it takes her home…NOT IT!" Most of the immature boys screamed. Only Natsume and the blonde boy I saw while coming in didn't say anything. "Natsume! Ruka! You guys have to take her home!"

"Tch. A master taking her servant to her house? So lame." Natsume hissed.

"Eh, it's fine by me." The blonde boy, Ruka, stuttered.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked them both. Natsume glared at Ruka.

"E-Eh? Uh, I forgot! I had to go do something tonight! I'll be in my room, g-goodnight!" He yelled, running upstairs. I checked my breath to see if I scared him off.

So this it? Huh, Hotaru? I'm living with a bunch of guys; and I'm their maid! Great…

End of Chapter 1

_Don't leave me!_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review this and my other stories! Thanks! If there's anything you don't understand, just ask me in a review or private message and I'll try my best to tell you what's happening in the story. Alright? Since this is the first chapter of the story... I want at least 1 review. Alright? Thanks again! See you in the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, I just love writing about it. The only thing I own is the idea for this story. Thank you._


End file.
